Makes me feel better
by victorwebsterx
Summary: Don't you ever wish you were there when the director say's cut.Well I was in my head that is So please read and review.A big thanks to EarthFairy for all her reviews.


Do you ever feel depressed when you watch Mutant X.Not about the show but about how Shalimar is alway's looking sexy,Emma's hair is never out off place,Brennen and Jesse are always looking yum yum.Well read the story and at the end maybe you will feel better.Now go on read !!!!!

Victor-------Brennen

Lauren------Emma

Forbes------Jesse

Victoria-----Shalimar

Now that's sorted out any confusion for my story,lets go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eckhart "You don't stand a chance agaisnt my men."

Brennen "We'll see about that."

Emma forms a psi blast on her forehead,Shalimar makes her eyes glow yellow,Jesse takes a breath and solidfy's and Brennen forms an orb of electricity in both hands.

Eckhart " GET THEM!"

"AND CUT"

The director stands up from his chair "Okay guy's that's a wrap.Excellent work.See you all after the weekend."

Forbes(Scottish accent)"Man,i'm glad that's the last take.I'm starting to get breathless." (He takes a puff off his inhaler.)

Victor(High pitched voice) "Still up for tonight guy's?" (He moves behind Lauren and points to the spider on the floor.)

Lauren(British accent) "Of course one is dear chappy.When does one ever say no?" (She shoves Victor back to where he was.)

Victoria(Butch voice) "Let me just get showered and changed.These boots are killing me." (Tears start to form in her eye's.)

Lauren(British accent) "You always say that my dear." (She slaps Victoria hard across the back.)

Victoria(Butch voice) "That's because they do." (More tears start to flow.)

Victor(High pitched voice.) "When you guys are finished talking,can we make a move?" (He walks agaisnt the wall away from the spider.)

Forbes(Scottish accent) "Let's go" (He let's out a wheeze and takes another puff of his inhaler.)

Forbes walks into his trailer and sits down on the sofa.He pulls off his jumper and replcaes it with a blue and grey stripy cardigan.He puts on a pair of blue flip flops.Then he walks over to the mirror,reaches up and pulls of his blond wig,showing his bald head.He rubs some cream onto his head to help his scalp condition.He then reaches down and put's his braces in.

Lauren steps into her trailer and walks into the bathroom.She washes off the make-up on her face,showing the big black bags under her eyes and the 15 spots covering her face.Lauren then goes to the bedroom to get changed.She puts on a blue flowy skirt with a pink camisole top with green flip flops.As she is leaving the bedroom she pulls her hair up into a tight ponytail.Making her pointy big ear's stick out.

Victor enters his trailer and heads to the bathroom.He runs the water over his head.The black dye runs down the plug hole,making his hair turn back to his normal ginger colour.After he walks to his bedroom and takes of his muscle suit,showing an 8 stone weakling body with sticky out ribs and boney elbows and knees.He puts on a pair of green jogging bottoms and a blue,white,pink stripe shirt.

Victoria enters her bedroom and sits on her bed.She takes of her boots reveling her feet covered in bunions and a bit of crusty nail.Victoria looks into the mirror and starts to pull out her hair extensions.When they are all out she runs some gel through her crew cut making it spikey.She puts on blue dungerens and a long sleeved yellow top and blue Dr Martins.She reaches down and picks up her bottle lens glasses.

**15 minutes later.**

Victor and Lauren are waiting outside.

Victor(High pitched voice) "I've been looking forward to this all week."

Lauren(British accent)"Me too my dear chappy.I just wish one didn't have to wait for others."

Victor(High pitched voice) "If they don't hurry,we will be sooo late."

"Lauren(British accent) "Oh look,I can see them approaching."

"Forbes(Scottish accent) "Sorry i'm a wee bit late.I lost my inhaler.Had to find it."

Victoria(Butch voice) "Come on then lets go.This is the highlight of my week.Ready?"

Victor(High pitched voice) "Yeah,i'm ready.It's getting chilly."

Forbes(Scottish accent) "Come on.I don't want to miss the first game."

Victor(High pitched voice) "Yeah last time we got there late,the guy infront of me bought the winning ticket and won the full house."

"Lauren(British accent) "Well that's the luck of Bingo my dear chappy."

John Shea comes running up behind them wearing a pair of sandles,white knee high socks,a pair of blue shorts and a beige shirt.His hair is gelled flat to his head.

John(Teenager voice) "Yo dude's wait up for me."

Lauren,Victor,Forbes,Victoria and John jump on their beaten up,rusted,held together by sellotape bikes and ride of to find that winning ticket.

I don't know about you,but I feel so much better.It may not be real but then again what do I know.It might actually be true.I can only hope.


End file.
